Between you and me
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Il voulait juste se détendre un peu en rendant visite à un certain maître du temps. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le regrettait. Dan/Danny/Clockwork.


**Tout d'abord, et pour ne pas oublier, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; ils sont la propriété de Butch Hartman. Ensuite, il y aura peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, un autre chapitre. Considérant le fait que j'ai déjà écrit une partie de la suite, j'attendrais pour voir.**

**Ah, et relations entre hommes, donc si ce n'est pas votre truc, ne vous embêtez pas à lire, et ne m'embêtez pas par des commentaires haineux. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Danny flottait tranquillement dans les airs, l'air saturé de présences fantômes le détendant presque complètement après la journée de classe qu'il avait dût – encore – enduré après une nuit blanche passée à chasser des fantômes de tous genres. On aurait pu croire qu'après tout ce temps, ils sauraient que Amity Park était sous sa protection, mais nooon, jour après jour c'était la même chose il se levait, allait à l'école où il passait les premières heures à sommeiller, voir à carrément dormir, déjeunait et se faisait embêter par cet idiot de Dash, somnolait pendant les cours de l'après-midi, puis avait à peine le temps de sortir du campus qu'il devait déjà partir à la chasse.

Vous parlez d'une routine ...

Et en plus il devait toujours esquiver ses parents et leurs nouvelles inventions toutes plus stupides – et quelques fois utiles – les unes que les autres. Ses amis et Jazz essayaient bien de l'aider, et même s'il en était reconnaissant, ils ne pouvaient pas toujours lui venir en aide efficacement. Il était content de les avoir, mais il ne supportait pas de les voir être blessés par sa faute … bon d'accord, pas vraiment de _sa_ faute, mais au moins partiellement, et ça, il ne changerait pas d'avis, même malgré ce que certains pouvaient lui dire ! D'ailleurs beaucoup de ses ennemis savaient très bien que si ils voulaient l'attirer quelque part, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de s'en prendre à Sam et à Tucker. C'était comme si les deux avaient une grosse pancarte attachée à leurs têtes qui disait '**Meilleurs amis de Danny Fantôme. Proie idéale pour utiliser comme appât. Dix Dollars de l'heure avec 50% de réduction pour les habitués**.'

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il avait beau tout faire pour ne pas mettre ses amis en danger, ça ne servait à rien. Soit ils plongeaient comme des grands dans le danger, soit c'était le danger qui allait à eux.

Après tout ce temps il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils veuillent encore de lui dans les parages.

Ou qu'ils soient encore saints d'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait signé déjà ? Ah, oui, pour protéger sa famille, ses amis et le monde entier.

Oh joie ...

S'étirant de tout son long et souriant quand il sentit un ou deux joints craquer, il continua de voler à travers le monde des fantômes, surprit de n'avoir rencontré que Jonny Treize qui s'était encore disputé avec Kitty (apparemment il avait – encore – oublié leur anniversaire et elle était partit après lui avoir donnée une raclée monumentale en l'accusant d'être allé voir ailleurs et que ça expliquait les fois où il s'était éclipsé. Et maintenant il la cherchait. Le truc était il n'avait pas oublié. Il avait prévu de lui faire une surprise plus tard dans la journée mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. D'où ses absences répétées).

Il avait aussi croisé le fantôme des cartons, qu'il avait complètement ignoré. De toute façon tout le monde l'ignore sauf la Cuisinière … ew ! Il frissonna à cette idée. Et dire qu'ils avaient même eut un enfant …

Secouant furieusement la tête pour s'enlever ces idées de la tête, il vira à droite, contourna un rocher, fit un loooog détour pour éviter de croiser Skulker dans son repaire, vola pendant encore quelques temps avant de – finalement – arriver là où il voulait aller.

- La déco est toujours aussi sinistre, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il posait pied devant l'entrée de l'immense tour. Il dit que ça lui correspond mais je continu de dire qu'il devrait enlever quelques boulons et horloges et rajouter ... je ne sais pas moi, une plante ou deux !

Fronçant les sourcils à la vue des nombreux couloirs et escaliers qui parsemaient la tour de Clockwork, ses jambes disparurent dans un brouillard et il s'envola de nouveau, traversant les étages et les pièces qu'il avait appris à connaître durant les trois années qui avaient suivi sa rencontre avec le maître du temps.

Eh oui, trois ans déjà. Le temps passe vite quand on passe ses journées à chasser le fantôme (ou à être chassé, au choix). Finit le collège, bienvenue le lycée, et il avait même trouvé un nouveau Lancer pour lui mettre des heures de colles. Il suspectait même qu'ils étaient de la même famille mais Sam lui avait interdit de chercher une preuve pour le prouver. Ça n'aidait pas que, puisque c'était un collège/lycée, Lancer était toujours là pour lui aussi lui donner des heures de colles.

Jazz était entrée dans l'université de son choix et poursuivait des études de psychologie – ce qui n'étonnait personne, même si ça attristait leur père car il avait espéré qu'elle poursuivrait l'affaire familiale. Résultat il s'était tourné vers lui. Sa mère l'embêtait moins. Elle comprenait que ses enfants veuillent faire autre chose que de passer leurs journées à inventer des outils pour ensuite aller chasser les fantômes.

... Si seulement ils savaient.

Du coup maintenant il ne voyait presque plus sa sœur, mais il continuait de discuter avec elle dès qu'il en avait le temps, et elle ne manquait pas de demander des nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine sur les fantômes. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, grande sœur ultra-protectrice un jour, grande sœur ultra-protectrice toujours !

Il arriva dans la pièce où se trouvaient les écrans qui montraient différentes époques, différentes destinées, mais le canapé qui trônait devant eux était vide. Toujours pas de Clockwork. Ca l'étonnait un peu. Clockwork ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais cette pièce, et d'après ce qu'il savait il n'avait pas reçu de convocation de ces 'ennuyeux et étriqués cyclops'. Il avait regardé un peu partout, même le laboratoire où le maître du temps ne voulait pas qu'il aille sans sa supervision, mais rien, nada, aucun signe du fantôme. D'où le fait qu'il soit revenu au point de départ la salle d'observation.

- Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

- Tu cherches quelqu'un, _Phantom_ ? Une voix ronronna près de son oreille, sombre et dangereuse, et il se figea, sa respiration se coupant alors que deux bras l'encerclèrent et le serrèrent par derrière jusqu'à lui briser les os – ce qui serait sûrement déjà arrivé s'il avait été humain ... ou du moins entièrement. Un tremblement le prit et son cœur s'emballa. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre milles.

Ses instincts prirent immédiatement le relais et il commença à se débattre furieusement, frappant avec ses poings et ses pieds, trop surprit pour penser à utiliser ses pouvoirs et ainsi se dégager de la prise qui le maintenait fermement contre un torse dur comme du béton armé.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il fut soudain retourné et il ferma instinctivement les yeux, seulement pour les rouvrir quand ses lèvres furent prisent par d'autres et qu'une langue mutine vint se mêler à la sienne dans un baiser violent. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de son assaillant et il poussa, mais c'était comme pousser sur un mur – ça et son esprit s'était envolé alors que ses lèvres se faisaient délicieusement violer. Un grondement résonna autour de lui et une main remonta le long de son dos pour venir agripper les mèches blanches sur l'arrière de son cou, penchant sa tête un peu plus en arrière alors que l'autre main le collait un peu plus contre l'autre, le faisant rougir quand il sentit les muscles contre lui et leur chaleur se mêler. Il ravala un gémissement.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité ses lèvres furent libérées, rouges et gonflées, et il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans deux prunelles rouges.

- Ça faisait longtemps, gamin.

- D-Dan ? Bégayais-je tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Bon sang le fantôme savait embrasser. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Où est Clockwork ? Demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil. Il voulut repousser l'autre fantôme, mais les deux bras autour de lui l'en empêchèrent.

- Hmmm~ musa Dan, semblant réfléchir avant de lui lancer un rictus inquiétant et – à son effarement – quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment reconnaître. Je pourrais avoir … disons, fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas interférer.

Danny se figea une nouvelle fois et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire …

Redoublant dans ses efforts pour se défaire de la prise de l'autre (il savait que Dan était une vrai armoire à glace _mais tout de même_ !), il finit par réussir à se détacher – trébuchant presque en même temps – et il s'élança vers le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas cherché, le rire de Dan le suivant comme un spectre, espérant de tout son être que rien de grave n'était arrivé au maître du temps.

Il aurait pu voler. Il aurait pu traverser les murs, mais sur le coup il n'y avait pas pensé. Dan avait fait quelque chose à Clockwork et il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite car connaissant son futur malveillant … il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il savait de quoi Dan était capable, et ça suffisait.

La porte de la chambre de Clockwork s'ouvrit à la volée, le battant allant rebondir sur le mur de pierre avec une détonation, et ses yeux passèrent sur toute la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur la forme qui se trouvait sur le lit.

La bonne nouvelle Clockwork ne semblait pas blessé. La mauvaise … eh bien, disons qu'il semblait avoir été torturé d'une autre manière.

Danny écarquilla les yeux, puis rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

- Ah oui, je me suis aussi peut-être amusé un peu avec lui. Danny sursauta et balança un poing charger d'énergie derrière lui, mais son poignet fut attrapé avant qu'il ne puisse toucher quoi que ce soit – en l'occurrence un certain fantôme –, et l'instant d'après il faisait de nouveau face au maître du temps qui les regardait avec des yeux à moitié clos, son bras tordu derrière son dos dans une prise douloureuse qui lui fit lâcher un juron.

- Dire que le manteau dissimule ça. Qui l'eut crût ! Susurra l'autre fantôme contre son oreille et, s'il devait être objectif et même si ce n'était pas la situation pour avoir de telles pensées, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait raison.

L'autre fantôme était allongé sur le lit, ses mains liées et accrochées aux barres de la tête de lit et, le plus important, complètement nu, des marques parsemant son corps et certaines saignant même un peu au niveau de son cou et de son torse, d'autres fluides qu'il pouvait sans problème identifier se trouvant sur son ventre. Ses longues jambes étaient resserrées, mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Danny, souffla le maître du temps, et Danny se sentit rougir à cet appel, son corps réagissant à ce qui se trouvait devant lui malgré la douleur dans son bras, douleur qui le rappela à l'ordre lorsque Dan le serra un peu plus.

- Aguichant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus. Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas vite le rejoindre.

- Q-quoi ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander ce qu'il voulait dire Dan utilisa la prise qu'il avait sur son bras pour le balancer sur le lit. Heureusement pour lui il n'atterrit pas directement sur Clockwork – ça aurait fait mal – mais il rebondit en premier sur le matelas avant de se retrouver en partie affalé sur les jambes du maître du temps. Sentant le lit s'affaisser derrière lui, il fronça des sourcils et serra la mâchoire pour faire diminuer la peur qui s'insinuait en lui. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se battre ! Il serra les poings, concentrant autant d'énergie qu'il pouvait dedans, seulement pour hoqueter de douleur quand sa gorge fut compressée par quelque chose qui envoya un choc électrique traverser son corps pendant de longues secondes qui le laissèrent pantelant et avachi sur le matelas. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_ Il se redressa difficilement avec l'aide de ses mains et retomba presque immédiatement en avant, sauf que cette fois il réussit à rester sur ses genoux … en partie.

Un gémissement étouffé le fit relever la tête, et il vit qu'un collier se trouvait maintenant autour du cou de Clockwork. Un collier qui était relié à une chaîne qui – il baissa les yeux, yep, qui était reliée à un autre autour de son propre cou. Allons bon, apparemment son futur soi était dans le BDSM ... génial (notez le sarcasme). Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu épiloguer là-dessus (ou se morfondre), deux mains encerclèrent ses hanches et un vent froid caressa sa peau avant qu'un corps chaud ne se colle à son dos et qu'un souffle ne vienne caresser son cou, le faisant presque trembler.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ce costume ridicule pour ce que je vais te faire.

Sentant la colère monter en lui – en plus d'une bonne dose d'embarra – Danny voulu se redresser mais encore une fois la chaîne autour de son cou l'en empêcha, lui tirant un sifflement de douleur quand il érafla sa peau.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, prévint-il avant de lécher le sang qui avait coulé jusqu'à son épaule et de mordiller la peau découverte, faisant frissonner Danny. Tu ne voudrais pas blesser Clocky, n'est-ce pas ?

- Relâche-nous, Dan, demanda Clockwork, sa voix craquant légèrement, ou je te promets que tu n'aimeras pas ce que je te ferais quand je serais li- mmph.

Agacé par le maître du temps, Dan le coupa en prenant ses lèvres, sa langue forçant immédiatement l'ouverture pour le dominer et lui faire comprendre que c'était _lui_ qui décidait des règles. Clockwork avait écarquillé les yeux quand Dan avait pris ses lèvres avec les siennes, et il les referma presque immédiatement après. Son corps, le traître, était encore sensible de ce qu'il avait subi et malgré la situation il pouvait le sentir réagir.

Danny, de son côté, regardait les deux s'embrasser – ou plutôt Dan dévorer la bouche de Clockwork qui ne pouvait que laisser échapper des petits bruits qui ressemblaient plus à des miaulements qu'à des protestations – et il sursauta quand il sentit une main lui caresser les côtes et s'approcher dangereusement d'un endroit disons ... privé. Le problème c'est qu'il était coincé entre les deux fantômes, donc il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose quand la main baladeuse alla caresser son bas ventre avant de descendre et de prendre son membre qui – à sa plus grande honte – réagit au quart de tour.

Il déplorait cette réaction à ses hormones en ébullitions.

Un rictus étira lentement les lèvres de Dan quand il sentit le plus jeune durcir dans sa main et gigoter entre lui et le fantôme du temps, et son propre désir se rappela à lui quand Danny se frotta contre sa verge déjà dure, ses petits gémissements de honte et de plaisir ne faisant rien pour l'aider. Il gronda quand il poussa de nouveau contre lui, son sexe glissant entre ses fesses, et il céda presque à l'envie de le prendre ici et maintenant. Il relâcha le maître du temps qui émit un petit son étranglé et se redressa, sa main n'arrêtant jamais les mouvements sur le plus jeune qui se mordait les lèvres et serrait les draps de toutes ses forces pour ne pas émettre de sons. Ça aurait été adorable si ça n'avait pas été inutile. Il enleva sa main, attirant un gémissement plaintif qui fit immédiatement rougir de mortification le plus jeune, rougissement qui s'accompagna d'un regard noir à son égard quand il ricana. Il observa un moment ses deux proies, toutes deux excitées, pantelantes et oh combien alléchantes. Leur peau brillait légèrement de sueur, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées et leurs sexes perlaient déjà de liquide transparent alors qu'inconsciemment ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à la recherche de la libération.

Et ils étaient siens. Siens à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Ses deux mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, il l'attira vers lui jusqu'à qu'il soit positionné entre les jambes de Clockwork, releva et écarta les jambes de l'autre puis le positionna à l'entrée de celui-ci tout en lui susurrant

- Je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'aide, tu ne crois pas ? Regarde-le, il n'attend que ça, d'être remplit, de voir son corps être utilisé. Le _Maître du temps_, un des fantômes les plus puissant et des plus respecté – les jambes écartées comme la salope qu'il est en réalité. Il poussa Danny, et il pouvait presque sentir le membre du plus jeune pénétrer les chaires du plus vieux petit à petit, entraînant un gémissement de plaisir de la part des deux.

- Allez, Danny, donne lui ce qu'il veut. Ronronna-t-il, et il le força en s'enfoncer complètement d'un coup sec, Danny criant de surprise et de plaisir alors que Clockwork arquait son dos en criant, des vagues de plaisir traversant son corps alors que sa prostate était frappée avec force. La vague passée, il retomba sur le matelas, tremblant.

Danny était à moitié allongé sur Clockwork (non pas qu'il puisse faire autrement) et tentait de se contrôler et ne pas bouger alors que sa verge était serrée et comme aspirée dans cette antre chaude et étroite et …

- 'erde, je suis ngh - désolé ... Il releva la tête pour regarder le maître du temps dans les yeux, et celui-ci lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Aww, pépia son futur maléfique, ne t'en fait pas pour Clocky je l'ai déjà bien préparé avant. En revanche, ajouta-t-il contre son oreille, sa langue caressant sa joue alors que deux doigts humides descendaient le long de son dos, et il frissonna à la fois à cause de la sensation que pour ce qui allait sûrement suivre, je vais prendre plaisir à m'amuser avec toi, et il les enfonça profondément en lui, sans ménagement, durement et avec précision, le faisant à la fois crier de douleur et de plaisir, mais surtout de douleur d'être écartelé aussi brusquement, la brûlure se répandant dans tout son corps.

Cependant il avait subi des douleurs bien plus importantes depuis qu'il combattait des fantômes, et il décida qu'il allait lui montrer qu'il en faudrait plus pour le faire abdiquer. Le souffle saccadé il s'obligea à respirer profondément et à se détendre, même quand l'autre commença des mouvements rapides de vas et vient avec ses doigts, même quand il fit des mouvements de ciseaux tout en allant encore plus profondément tout en évitant – évidemment, après tout c'est de Dan Phantom dont on parle – soigneusement de toucher sa prostate ... l'enfoiré.

Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir son vocabulaire s'est un peu … diversifié disons. Mais bon, personne n'avait passé le collège puis le lycée sans apprendre un ou deux mots incorrect, correct ?

Le problème était qu'avec chaque mouvement, même le plus petit, ça le faisait pénétrer encore et encore à l'intérieur de Clockwork, faisant couiner et gémir celui-ci lorsqu'il frôlait sa prostate, sa tête penchée en arrière alors que son membre était frotté entre leurs ventres. Ses mains se serraient et se desserraient, désespérées à tenir quelque chose, quoi que ce soit entre elles et Dan dût le remarquer car l'instant d'après ses bras étaient enfin de nouveau libres, et il s'empressa d'agripper les bras de Danny comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage.

Le rictus de Dan s'élargit en voyant ça. Deux des fantômes les plus puissants, et ils étaient là, à la merci de ses moindres désirs. Il ajouta un troisième doigt aux deux autres juste pour être certain de ne pas trop blesser le plus jeune puis les retira, un petit cri plaintif sortant de la bouche de l'autre qui lui fit hausser un sourcil. Comme si réalisant le bruit qu'il venait de faire, le visage de Danny s'empourpra et il essaya de cacher son visage dans le cou de Clockwork. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait avoir une autre idée car il attira son jeune apprenti à lui et l'embrassa, ses bras glissant autour de ses épaules pour aller se mêler aux cheveux blancs qui prenaient petit à petit, au fil du temps, une consistance ressemblant à celle du feu, un feu glacé.

Danny hoqueta de surprise lorsque Clockwork l'embrassa, et il fondit immédiatement. Autant ceux de Dan étaient dominateurs, autant ceux du maître du temps étaient doux. Il en oublia presque ce qui allait arriver jusqu'à qu'il sente quelque chose qui n'était pas des doigts frôler contre son entrée, et il cria dans la bouche de Clockwork quand il fut pénétré, d'abord par le gland, puis le reste forçant le passage et l'écartelant encore plus qu'avant, centimètre par centimètre, le remplissant à un point qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse prendre. Au bout de longues secondes il sentit le bassin de son double contre ses fesses, et il expira.

Dan retint un rire quand il vit le plus jeune souffler, sûrement parce qu'il était enfin complètement en lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'au début il avait voulu le pénétrer en une seule fois, surtout quand il avait commencé à s'enfoncer en lui – le garçon était étroit ! – mais il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien le récompenser pour son obéissance jusqu'à maintenant, et il y était donc allé doucement, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chaire du jeune Halfa jusqu'à y laisser sûrement des marques.

Il pensait sûrement que c'était finit. Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf.

Il se lécha les lèvres et se retira lentement, Danny étouffant un gémissement dans le cou de Clockwork, jusqu'à que seul la tête reste prisonnière de l'anneau de chaire …

Il ne faisait que commencer.

... et s'enfonça violemment, un rictus maniaque sur ses lèvres quand le cri du plus jeune lui arriva aux oreilles, encore et encore alors qu'il se mettait à pilonner ces fesses pâles, l'attirant à lui puis le repoussant à l'intérieur du maître du temps qui, avec l'Halfa, ne pouvait que subir ses assauts répétés.

C'était la première fois que Danny était pris et prenait en même temps, et le double stimulus était presque de trop pour lui. Derrière lui Dan martelait sa prostate avec force, ne laissant qu'un court instant entre chaque coup, et les mouvements le faisaient entrer et sortir de Clockwork, ce qui faisait gémir le maître du temps à son tour, ses ongles laissant des rainures rouge sur son dos alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui. Toutes ses pensées l'avaient désertées à ce point, et tout ce qu'il restait était ce nœud dans son bas ventre qui semblait se resserrer encore et toujours plus jusqu'à que la pression ne devienne trop forte pour lui. Un nouveau coup de butoir et son dos s'arqua, et Dan glissa sa main entre les ventres des deux autres pour prendre le membre excité de Clockwork qui gémit sous la sensation de plaisir décuplée.

L'étau autour de lui se resserra et ce fut de trop pour Danny qui après un dernier mouvement se déversa à l'intérieur du maître du temps, profondément, et sa vision se brouilla pendant un instant alors que Dan n'arrêtait pas de le besogner. Il s'écroula sur Clockwork, ses forces l'ayant abandonnées, et il pouvait que miauler piteusement alors que son corps continuait d'être assaillit, son membre durcissant déjà à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il _était_ un adolescent, c'était normal pour lui d'avoir une libido bien développée !

Soudain tout s'arrêta, et il hoqueta de surprise quand Dan se retira entièrement, laissant derrière lui une sensation de vide particulièrement étrange après … ça. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était retiré alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Il fut encore plus perplexe lorsque deux mains le forcèrent à quitter Clockwork, l'autre fantôme partageant son regard d'incompréhension alors qu'il regardait derrière lui, mais toute pensée le quitta momentanément lorsqu'il fut empalé sur la verge du maître du temps, le faisant siffler de plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu- nghh ... prépare, Dan ? Demanda Clockwork, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il essayait de ne pas bouger, même si l'étroitesse du plus jeune et son propre plaisir inhibait presque toutes ses restrictions.

Le rire qui suivit, grave et profond, ressemblait à un ronronnement de plaisir et Clockwork écarquilla les yeux quand Danny glapit de surprise avant de pâlir, sa tête se tournant vers son futur avec horreur

- N-n-non, Dan ... je ne peux pas, c'est trop-

- Je crois au contraire que c'est une bonne idée, contra l'ancien Halfa alors qu'il testait la résistance autour du membre de Clockwork, forçant lentement deux doigts en même temps avant de les retirer. Calme-toi Danny, fais-moi un peu confiance.

Danny déglutit et ferma les yeux, seulement pour les rouvrir quand ses mains furent prisent par d'autres et serrées de façon rassurante. Son regard tomba sur celui de Clockwork et il se perdit dans ses yeux. Dan, voyant que le plus jeune était distrait, poussa contre l'anneau de chair déjà tendu jusqu'à que la tête de sa verge passe à l'intérieur. Danny s'affaissa contre son mentor tout en lui serrant les mains si fortement qu'il crût pendant un moment qu'il allait lui briser les os. Il était si remplit … et cette sensation ne fit qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que Dan le pénétrait. Déjà que un c'était presque trop, avec deux il avait l'impression d'être écartelé à un tel point qu'il avait peur que ça ne tienne pas et que ça se déchire – ce qui, franchement, il ne voulait vraiment pas voir arriver, merci beaucoup.

Enfin, _enfin_, après de longues et douloureuses secondes Dan s'arrêta, entièrement à l'intérieur de lui et il desserra légèrement ses mains, ne remarquant que maintenant les pouces qui caressaient le dos de ses mains et Clockwork qui lui murmurait des choses que son esprit ne parvenait pas à enregistrer. Bon sang il en avait entendu parler, mais il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. Quoiqu'avec l'esprit pervers et sadique de Dan, ça ne devrait pas vraiment l'étonner plus que ça. Il siffla quand il sentit l'autre se retirer lentement, centimètre par centimètre, et répéter les même mouvements pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à que la douleur ne devienne qu'une friction gênante accompagnée par des flashs de plaisir quand il frôlait sa prostate.

- Nmm Dan, je ne suis pa- ahhn en sucre, tu sais. Si il voulait vraiment le faire qu'il le fasse à la fin ! Cette attente était une vraie torture. Danny pu presque sentir le rictus qui se dessina sur le visage du plus âgé. Il cria de surprise quand il fut relevé contre son torse, Clockwork forcé de le suivre dans une position assise, torse contre torse, et il gémit quand il fut pénétré encore plus profondément, rapidement, et Dan devait aussi être prêt du bord car ses coups redoublèrent d'intensités.

Il hoqueta quand une langue traça un de ses tétons, deux doigts pinçant et roulant l'autre entre eux, et il pleura presque sous le déluge de plaisir quand une autre main s'enroula autour de sa verge tendue. Une main dans les cheveux de Clockwork encouragea celui-ci à continuer ses agissements sur sa poitrine, et il trembla quand le maître du temps le mordilla avant de passer à l'autre.

- C-Clock- ahhn ! Je, je nngh-

Sa tête fut tournée sur le côté et ses lèvres furent prises dans un baiser impétueux, Dan avalant ses cris et ses gémissements alors qu'ils continuaient de pilonner les fesses du plus jeune, les gémissements étouffés du maître et du disciple se mélangeant et faisant gonfler son égo. Il n'y avait que lui pour les faire agir ainsi, n'attendant que lui pour les prendre et les soumettre. Oh il adorerait voir la tête de ces foutus Observateurs si il voyait ce qu'il leur faisait. Peut-être feraient-ils une crise cardiaque et il en serait enfin débarrassé ? Dieu sait que Clocky ne lui en voudrait pas … enfin, peut-être un peu, mais ce serait plus pour la situation embarrassante qu'autre chose. Il grogna dans la bouche du plus jeune et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de le relâcher. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et il comptait bien faire en sorte que le plus jeune ne puisse pas marcher pendant plusieurs jours. Danny se cambra quand la main sur son membre accéléra ses mouvements, et le nœud dans son bas ventre lâcha, sa vision se brouillant alors qu'il subissait l'orgasme le plus violent qu'il avait jamais eu, sa voix craquant à mi-cri sous le déluge de sensations qui le fit presque perdre connaissance, Clockwork criant son nom alors qu'il venait en lui quelques secondes après avec Dan suivant de près, son cri presque sauvage alors qu'il se vidait au plus profond de lui, son essence se mélangeant à celle de son mentor et le remplissant profondément.

L'instant d'après ils s'écroulaient sur le lit, pantelant, les corps en sueur, et Danny pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il ne bougerait pas de là avant longtemps, et ce même si il avait pu encore sentir ses jambes. De toute façon il était sûr que ses deux compagnons l'en empêcherait. Ils essayaient toujours de le retenir le plus longtemps possible – oui, même Clocky. Il se laissa glisser sur le côté pour ne plus écraser son 'mentor', réalisant vaguement que les colliers avaient disparu, et sentit Dan faire de même avec un grognement, grimaçant quand il le sentit se retirer et un liquide qu'il ne nommerait pas couler sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un bras passa par-dessus lui pour enlacer à la fois Clockwork et lui-même, et il soupira de bien-être.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui nous à valut toute cette ... mise en scène, Dan. Demanda Clockwork au-dessus de sa tête, et il sentit la poitrine de Dan tressauter de rire.

- Oh comme si tu n'avais pas aimer ! Répondit-il, la fatigue et le contentement se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Tu ne disais trop rien tout à l'heure quand je faisais ce que je voulais avec toi. Je crois même me souvenir que tu en redemandais ~

Le bruit d'une claque, une plainte retentissante et Dan reformula sa réponse.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Il soupira puis bougonna. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec notre glaçon et une nuit c'est loin d'être suffisante alors …

- Alors tu as décidé de faire en sorte que je ne puisse pas marcher pendant plusieurs jours, termina Danny avec une fausse expression outrée alors qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder l'ancien Halfa.

L'autre n'eut même pas la décence d'être un peu honteux. Au contraire, il semblait plus satisfait que jamais. Il retint un soupir. Il ne changera jamais. Il devrait même plutôt s'estimer heureux que Dan ait abandonné son passe-temps préféré – aka, tout détruire sur son passage – pour pouvoir rester hors du thermos et, donc, avec eux. Les premiers jours avaient été plutôt amusants. Il se demandait comment réagiraient Sam et Tucker si il leur disait qu'il sortait avec son futur maléfique et le maître du temps. Mal, probablement. Il le voyait d'ici ...

- Je vais le dire à mes parents. La vérité.

Clockwork rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, tandis que Dan se redressait avec son avant-bras, un air sérieux sur son visage.

- Tu es sûr ? Danny hocha la tête. Alors fait-le, mais hors de question que tu le fasses tout seul.

Danny écarquilla les yeux et Clockwork rit légèrement, ses yeux rouges brillants d'espièglerie

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser seul, n'est-ce pas. Au regard embarrassé du plus jeune, la réponse était oui. Il soupira d'amusement. Nous serons là, mais invisibles. Si tu as besoin de nous, on interviendra.

* * *

**La fin est nulle, je sais ... mais bon ...**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
